


A Proposal

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets a proposal she will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Title:** A proposal  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt:** floating candles  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** fluff  
 ** **Length:** 162  
 **Summary:** Hermione gets a proposal she will never forget  
 **A/N:** loosely based off Monica/Chandlers proposal in Friends.**

**Hermione walked into her flat and gasped. Everywhere she looked there were floating candles, and two rows of red candles formed a path leading her down the corridor to her sitting room.**

**The sitting room had also been decorated with candles but that was not what had her attention; it was the man kneeling in the middle of the room. He stole her breath away, and she knew he was her dark angel.**

**“Rabastan?” she said questioningly.**

**“Hermione, my love I know you were not expecting this for a while, but I cannot wait.” He answered watching her closely.**

**She stepped forward until she was in front of him. She could not quite believe he was doing this already – they had only been dating a few months!**

**Taking her left hand in his, Rabastan said, “Hermione, you are the light of my life and I love you. Will you marry me?”**

**“Yes.” Hermione replied looking into his eyes before she kissed him.**


End file.
